


Private Celebration

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after MMPR Season 2's "Missing Green". Jason has just won his Golden Pipe trophy, but Trini wasn't there to share the excitement with him. When she unexpectedly stopped by his house to congratulate him, a night of passion occurs between them; changing both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebration

Jason Lee Scott let out a deep sigh as he walked through the door of his home in Angel Grove. The original red ranger has had an exhausting day, but the one thing that kept him on his toes is the fact that just moments ago, he won the Golden Pipe trophy. He had worked hard for the opportunity and even after having to deal with Lord Zedd and his band of cronies (not to mention battling and defeating the Golden Pipe monster the creep created from the trophy), it was refreshing for him to be able to come out on top once again.

And being able to share it with some of his best friends didn't hurt, either. After all, they were the ones who helped Jason get back on his toes after going through his emotional guilt about not being able to save the green candle and effectively, not saving the Green Ranger's power for his 'bro', Tommy Oliver. Carrying on the guilt nearly destroyed him and nearly cost his friends their powers when Goldar captured them and attempted to do to them like what happened to Tommy by using what was left of the green candle, but Jason got his act together and fended bucket head off (and saving his friends) before it was too late.

Running his fingers through his short wavy brown hair, Jason looked around his house to see if his parents were home, only to come across a letter sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and scanned it for a second; quickly realizing that his parents were out at dinner with some friends and that they'll be back later this evening. Sighing deeply, he wanted to be able celebrate his win with his family, but on the flip side, he has the house to himself for a few hours. That's something he can get used to.

Realizing that he needed a shower (he could've taken one at the Youth Center, but the pipes needs to be repaired), Jason proceeded to head upstairs to the bathroom. However, just as he was about to take the first step, someone knocked at the door. Sighing deeply and running his fingers through his short dark brown hair again, he headed towards the front door and looked through the peephole. The person who was standing on his porch took him by surprise for a second, but then his handsome smile appeared on his face at the sight of her rocking back and forth on her feet, looking somewhat sheepish and apprehensive.

Without a second thought, he opened the door and immediately embraced the woman who stood right in front of him. She laughed as he scooped her up in his strong arms and twirled her around for a second before sitting her back down on her feet.

"What brings you by?" Jason asked as he stepped aside and allowed her step inside the house.

Trini Kwan, the fearless and gorgeous yellow ranger, smiled at him as she made her way inside his cozy home. "I'm sorry for not being there to cheer you on at the Golden Pipe Tournament, but Kimberly told me you won. I'm so proud of you. So, I decided to stop by and formally congratulate you."

"Aw, it was nothing. You were with me in spirit, so I wasn't upset," he said, his smile never leaving his face.

"No, you don't understand, Jase. I stopped by to formally congratulate you and I plan to do that right now," she said as she stepped closer to him. He backed up for a moment to find out what she was up to, but he got his answer right away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

He was taken back by her boldness for a mere second, but he opened his mouth and felt his tongue intermingling with hers. A soft moan escaped her lips when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The two just stood in the living room, with their arms around each other and exchanging heated kisses for a few minutes before oxygen finally became a problem. They finally pulled away from each other, but they didn't release their hold on one another. This has been an interesting turn on events.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Jason asked, his face flushed.

Trini shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what came over me, but I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I've always had a crush on you."

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, really. I think about you all the time. Jason, I love everything about you; from your kind and generous spirit to you bending over backwards to ensure the safety and protection of us. I mean, you risked your own life to save us from Goldar and Lord Zedd and that's something we'll never forget. Something I'll never forget," she explained, squeezing him closer to her body.

"Seeing you guys in that dimension on the viewing globe nearly broke me apart. I was at my breaking point, but Zordon helped me get my act together. Besides, you would've done the same for me if the situation was reversed. I'm just thankful we're both still here," he revealed, kissing her forehead gently.

"You're right, Jase. Now, where were we?" Trini grinned as she pulled him down for another deep, passionate kiss. This time, Jason scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the sofa, intending to show her how much she really means to him and vice versa. It was apparent that their night was just getting started.

A soft moan escaped her lips when he attached his lips on the column of her throat; sucking on her skin lightly as he gently laid her down on the soft cushion. He breathed in her natural scent as he continued lavishing tender kisses on her neck and running his fingers through her long dark hair. She curled her fingers around his broad shoulders and sucked in her breath when he started nibbling on her earlobe, biting down on it gently as he laid down on top of her, making sure that he didn't smother her. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

Their mouths fused together again as they began removing each other's clothes. Jason placed his hands on her yellow midriff and removed it by yanking it over her head, revealing her white bra with the bow stuck right in the middle. He licked his lips hungrily at the woman of his dreams; wondering how in the hell did he get lucky with her?

If this was a delicious dream, both of them would never wanna wake up from it.

Trini grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra covered breasts; silently letting him know that it was okay for him to touch them. He quickly got the hint and started squeezing them softly, flicking his thumbs over her nipples and shuddering in pleasure when he watched her arching her back and breathing heavily, her long dark hair cascading over her back. Jason could barely contain himself as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, removed it and then tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Then, he leaned over and captured her right nipple right into his mouth; sucking and blowing on it gently while he massaged her left breast with loving precision. Trini arched her back again and eagerly wanted more from him.

And more she would get because he then turned his attention to her left nipple; repeating the same action he did on her other nipple just moments ago. Jason felt her hands tangling through his wavy brown hair, which turned him on even more because it was her. His Trini Kwan. The girl that he always wanted and needed. And now that he has her, he has no plans of ever letting her go.

Before long, the desire was gaining much more momentum and the red and yellow rangers needed to move it along. Jason placed his hands on her pants and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her matching white bikini panties. Before he could pull them off altogether, he removed her sandals and tossed them on the floor, then he finally removed her pants and tossed them on the floor as well. Suddenly, Trini felt a little bit shy laying on the sofa in her best friend and teammate's home with nothing but her panties, so she attempted to cover herself up by grabbing a comforter off the sofa.

Jason could sense her hesitance because he was a little apprehensive himself. However, he had never desired anyone like he desired her and he plans to show her how much he wants her; not just physically, but also emotionally.

"Tri, baby, you're beautiful. You have nothing to fear. I'll never hurt you," he tried to assured her as he leaned over and cupped her cheek in his hand.

She smiled at his romantic gesture. "I know, Jase. I just never thought we'd end up like this. This is all so surreal."

"Me, too. I never thought we be like this, either. But, I promise you that I'll still be here with you when it's all said and done. I don't know if you know this, but I love you. Always have, always will," Jason declared, which made her smile even more.

"I love you, too," she confessed before leaning over and capturing his lips with hers. God, she could never get enough of kissing those soft lips of his. His lips were like a drug that she'd never want to detox from. If anything, she'd want to kiss him for the rest of her life.

Without anymore hesitation, she pushed him down on his back and straddled him; feeling the growing bulge in his pants brushing up against her. A sexy moan escaped her lips when she started exploring his broad chest with her hands; feeling his nipples become taunt at her fingertips. Jason groaned softly; seeing the yellow ranger becoming so wanton with passion turned him on even more.

Trini removed herself from his lap long enough to start tugging at his red pants. It took her a moment to tug them down to his ankles, but when she finally did, she was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. He was fully erect and ready to go.

Smiling slyly, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his hard member. Jason couldn't help but grin at the sight of her stroking him and peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders. She moved further down on his body, kissing his chest and nibbling on his skin like he was her favorite dessert as she continued stroking his hard member with his hand.

He hissed lightly when he felt the tip of her thumb swipe over the tip of his member. Trini felt the pre cum oozing out as she started picking up the pace of stroking him. Before long, Jason felt that she didn't have to do all the work, so he sat up on sofa a little, then he reached over and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She quickly stepped out of them and kicked them off her feet, leaving her also naked to his delight.

She gasped loudly when she felt his fingers tracing the outlines of her slit softly; feeling her juices milking his fingers when he inserted two fingers inside her swollen opening. As the two continued fondling each other's private parts, their lips met yet again, with a little bit more urgency and desperation than before.

However, it wasn't long before their desires finally got the best of them both. Jason needed to be inside of Trini right now or else he'll lose his mind. He withdrew his fingers away from her core long enough to reach down and picked his pants up off the floor. He reached inside his pocket and retrieved a foil packet, then he tossed his pants back down on the floor. She could only watch in wonder as he ripped the packet open and pulled the condom out of it, then he tossed the wrapper on the floor as well.

Jason carefully and skillfully slid the latex condom right onto his still hard member, making sure that he was doing it right. Then, he grabbed Trini's hips and pulled her down on his lap, fully intending on keeping their intimate embrace going.

"Before we can go any further, are you sure about this? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm willing to wait for as long as possible to be with you like this. It's up to you," he sincerely said, tracing his finger over her flushed cheek softly. It was a simple gesture that made her heart swell with pure love.

She didn't have to say a word to let him know that she wanted this. She cupped his baby face in her hands and drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss; running her tongue along his luscious lips for good measure. With his hands still on her hips, he gently laid her down on the sofa and moved on top of her, then he got settled right between her outstretched thighs. Trini closed her eyes and felt him started slowly entering her; trying to be careful as possible because he wasn't a small man by any means. Jason groaned against her lips as he continued entering her tight walls until he was fully sated inside of her. He didn't move just yet; he took to time to cherish the fact that he was surrounded by her warmth. He was swimming in a pool of delicious ecstasy and he never wanted to get out of that pleasurable abyss.

Trini couldn't believe how gentle and loving he was with her right now and he didn't even move yet. He knew that she wanted to take the time to get used to his big size before they could go any further. Although it was a tight, snug fit, they came together like a missing piece to a puzzle perfectly.

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving. Jason took the hint and started thrusting in and out of her; feeling her inner walls clenching around him as they both let out a soft moan. Trini dug her fingers in his strong back as she lifted her hips up to meet his. She let out another moan as he started moving even deeper within her; his face buried in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his wavy brown hair and sighed contentedly as he continued making love to her.

He never felt something so exquisite in his life. Even though both of them are just teenagers, what they were experiencing was way beyond their expectations. It was an incredible feeling being together like this. And, all it took was for him to win the Golden Pipe trophy and her coming here to congratulate him.

Before long, Jason started to pick up the pace. Trini tightened her legs over his strong back and easily found his rhythm. He attached his lips on her neck as his thrusts escalated. The sofa they were laying on started creaking underneath them and the temperature in the living room started reaching its boiling point as they continued to make love The pleasure took over them and they weren't about to put the brakes on it anytime soon.

Realizing that she didn't want him to do all the work, with all of her strength, Trini somehow managed to flip him over on his back. Jason was pleasantly surprised to see her being aggressive, but as she started moving up and down on his lap and feeling him bucking up inside of her even deeper, he realized that he will never get enough of seeing her aggressive side.

She braced her hands on his broad chest and rode him harder and faster; throwing her head back and screaming out his name. Her vaginal walls clenched around his hard shaft like a vise grip as they both started reaching their attended goal simultaneously. He reached down between their conjoined bodies and started fondling her bundle of her nerves; making sure that her needs came first. The combination of him stroking her clit and hitting her hot spots inside of her finally became her undoing.

"JASON!" Trini screamed, causing the walls in his home to shake. The intensity of her orgasm overwhelmed her as she collapsed on top of him; burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Aw, Trini," he groaned as he exploded as well; wrapping his arms around her sweaty naked body as they began coming down from their highs. They didn't move a muscle. No words were spoken as they laid in each other's arms and felt their bodies cooling down. Needless to say, it has been an incredible, passionate night for them to savor.

"Feeling okay, babe?" Jason asked, breaking the silence as he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

Trini smiled against his neck for a moment before raising her head up to look at him. "I feel amazing, Jase. And it's all thanks to you."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Who knew Trini Kwan was such a wildcat?" he joked, squeezing her closer to him.

"When I have a gorgeous man at my beck and call, he brings out the wildcat in me," she sassed, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"You little vixen," he retorted, poking her stomach playfully with his finger before leaning over and slanting his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned again when she felt his soft lips caressing hers. When they finally pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Trini," he said softly, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and caressing her face with his index finger.

"I love you, too, Jase. I love you so much," she replied, tapping his nose with her finger.

She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist; closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her. He kissed her forehead again and held her close to him, allowing a genuine smile to form on his face. He had every reason to be over the moon tonight.

Even though he did win the trophy, the biggest prize, the biggest reward he has ever received this evening was this beautiful creature laying his arms.

And he wouldn't have it any other way!

The End!

Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
